buildabearvillefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PinkSquid5/To-Do List
To-Do List *I will try to fix any grammar mistakes consisting of misspelled words, inconsistent punctuation, incorrect captialization, and any misplaced sentences. *I would like this to renamed, just delete the -1 at the end of the name, that was an uploading error: https://buildabearville.fandom.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=BearrificNailCare_MiniGame_137X84-1.jpg *There's a whole bunch of other stuff I would like to add to this Wiki! I plan to upload various sprites and photos that are still accessible to Bearville (as of 6/29/2019) and the website also includes a few blog posts from Chloe's Blog, so I will add those here: GOODBYE FRIENDS October 25, 2013 Well hello there, strangers! Oh, how I’ve missed you! I’ve been so busy with school projects the last few weeks that I haven’t even had time to say hello. I’ve got lots of new stuff going on. I’ve joined the symphonic band and the debate team, so between all of those after school practices with band and getting ready for my first debate with another school, I’m so busy. But it’s great to be busy. I’m meeting lots of new people and making lots of new friends. This is the last time I’ll be able to write to you, but I have some beary special things I want to tell you. One of the coolest new things I’ve discovered recently is this awesome app called Bear Valley™. It’s free to download on Apple and Android devices, and it’s all for furry friends! Even though I can’t get in (because I’m human,) I can see inside and watch all of the pawsome things the furry friends are doing in there. They can play games, go shopping, ride the train, meet new friends and play games with their friends. It’s just so cool. And then there is another version that you can buy, like an upgrade, so YOU can play as your favorite furry friend. So, no matter if you have a firefighter monkey or an ice skating bunny that you play with at home, if you download the full version of Bear Valley, you can pick to play as your favorite furry friend. Love it! Bear Valley is just one of the things I’m really excited about. I’m also excited that we’re getting into one of my favorite times of the year: fall! It’s really fun to get dressed in the fall because you can wear layers, which means it’s time to break out the cold weather clothes. In the fall, when it’s kind of cold and crisp outside, I like to wear a bright colored T-shirt under a cute sweater, and then of course, I accessorize with a cute necklace or some kind of sparkly earrings. And I like scarves too, which are so in style right now. Plus, it’s easy to make your own out of old clothes and materials that you already have. Just search for some guides online, with the help of an adult, of course, and you’re sure to find some styles you’ll want to make yourself. Yay for fall! Well, this is it, my friends. I sure have enjoyed talking to you and keeping you up-to-date on all the pawsome things I’ve done in the last few years. I know that you’ll keep up with Bear Valley and all the cool things going on in the world of fashion. Be sure to check my old posts for craft ideas and DIY projects! And don’t forget to be you, because you are the only you on the planet, and that’s something to celebrate. Stay forever pawsome! Your BFF, ChloeRocks™ COUNT 258,144 NEW FRIENDS August 28, 2013 Hey, guys, I don’t know anyone in my class this year. All of my really good friends from the last few years are in different classes with different teachers, so this year I’m going to make new friends. It can be a little scary, but I think making new friends is good, because you get to learn about other people and they always have something to teach you. I know that sometimes it can be hard to make new friends, because you might be afraid that someone won’t like you. But just remember that you have nothing to worry about because they might be feeling exactly the same way. Another reason it might be scary to talk to someone new is if you think they won’t want to be your friend. You know what I always say? “Oh well, no worries, I’ll just try again with someone new.” Remember that you are a kind, smart and awesome person and that you’d make a really great friend. Keep on smiling and you’ll see that new friends will be saying hello to you in no time! Have a pawsome week, pals! ChloeRockss™ COUNT 117,396 BEARVILLE™ CARNIVAL! August 21, 2013 Hi guys, I don’t know if you’ve checked it out yet, but if you haven’t, you should visit the Carnival at Sandy Bear Island in Bearville. There are some pawsome things to do there, like special carnival games. You can even take a ride on the Ferris wheel. Plus, you get a chance to make new friends, but it only lasts until Saturday, August 31, so hurry! Have fun! ChloeRocks™ COUNT 95,517 *CyBear: YOU could be the Jr. CyBearGuide of the Month! Active Jr. CyBearGuide members can visit the Jr. CyBearGuide Headquarters. Click the Jr. CyBearGuide of the Month icon to enter for a chance to be featured. We will feature 24 pawsome Jr. CyBearGuide members per year –one of them could be you! Please note you must be an active member in order to be featured. Jr. CyBearGuide members are the most knowledgeable Bearville citizens. On top of being recognized as super citizens, Jr. CyBearGuide members also get exclusive, fun gifts and privileges – like their own headquarters where they can meet with other members, read posts on a special forum, play cool games and even get insider info about Bearville! What is a Jr. CyBearGuide? Jr. CyBearGuide members are pawsome citizens who know all the ins and outs of Bearville and love to help others. You may see Jr. CyBearGuide members around town wearing their exclusiveblue star hat. What does a Jr. CyBearGuide do? Jr. CyBearGuide members are a beary important part of Bearville. They help new citizens, answer questions and even give tours! How can I become a Jr. CyBearGuide? If you have been a pawsome Bearville citizen, have a furry friend registered to your account and you’ve played at least 12 of the past 30 days, then you have a chance to become a Jr. CyBearGuide! Visit the classroom in Bear University to take the test and show that you know your Bearville stuff! Category:Blog posts